Safe and Sound
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: "Don't leave me here alone."  Artemis said, her voice barely a whisper.  Wally tightened his grip on the archer.  "Don't worry- I'll never let you go."  he promised.  Songfic.  Spitfire. One-shot.


**Safe & Sound**

_by Taylor Swift_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I<em> remember tears streaming down your face<br>When I said, I'll never let you go  
>When all those shadows almost killed your light<br>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>_

Sitting around under Central City, hiding in one of the few safe houses there were with Artemis Crock in his arms, was _not_ part of Wally's to-do list... but he didn't have a choice. The League of Shadows, and the League, were undoubtedly looking for them. The archer had ended up being the mole. The Team and the League wanted to capture her, so they could lock her up. The League of Shadows wanted to kill her, for changing her mind at the last minute, saving the speedster from suffering any more damage than a broken leg.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I still can't believe you're helping me, even after all I did." Artemis said, burying her face in his sweatshirt. She had hardly stopped crying since they had gotten down there. She betrayed her teammates- her _family_... then she went ahead and betrayed the Shadows. Nobody would take her now- her best chance was hiding... but she couldn't. As much as the archer hated to admit it, she needed Wally. "Don't leave me here alone." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

He tightened his hold on her. "Don't worry Arty- I'll never let you go." he promised, and he meant it. Until his dieing breath.

__Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>_

Wally looked down at Artemis' beaten, bloody form. Her father hadn't taken her betrayal very well, and he hadn't been able to get her away before he hurt her. It was a miracle he could at all, with his leg. Despite her wounds, though, he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. It was a pity it had taken him until now to realize it. He would risk anything and everything to save her.

"Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you now." Wally told her quietly. "You'll be alright."

Artemis looked up at him with her gray-blue eyes. "How can you be so calm... so sure I'll be fine?" she asked him.

He hugged her tighter, and avoided the question. "We'll be fine by morning." he lied. Artemis didn't know about the bombs that were set at each entrance. He didn't have the heart to tell her they weren't going to live to see another day.

Wally knew that if he hadn't gone to help her, he wouldn't be stuck in this. He would still get up everyday, go to the mountain, and hang out with Robin. He'd probably have one of M'Gann's burnt cookies. Then he would train with the whole team. The only difference would be he wouldn't be able to prank Artemis, and enjoy her reaction.

Despite all the things he was about to lose... as he leaned down and kissed her, he couldn't bring himself to regret helping her.

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
><em>Darling, everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>

Just as he knew it would, the first of the bombs went off. Startled, Artemis pulled away, and made to stand up, but Wally kept her down, not letting go. Like he promised he would.

She turned to him with pleading eyes. "Wally... we have to see what just happened."

Wally shook his head. "Don't look out- Everything's on fire." he insisted. If not to keep her with him, to hide their fast approaching deaths.

Artemis didn't want to get up and look- with Wally she felt safe... she wanted to ignore her instincts were telling her to... and she was perfectly content with that. She knew the speedster would do anything to keep her safe, and didn't want to spend time worrying.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

The second bomb went off, and Wally put his lips to hers once more. He wanted her to know what he didn't know how to tell her in words. From the direction he was facing, he could just see the glow from the blaze of flames. But he ignored them.

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The third went off, and Artemis pulled away again. She frowned, and then realization shadowed her features. Horror took it's place as she looked up at Wally, her eyes questioning.

He knew that he couldn't keep it secret. Artemis wasn't stupid. He nodded.

Finally understanding why he had been acting so differently down there, unlike his usual flirty self, she kissed him again, but ended it quickly.

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

"Wally... I love you. Thank you." Artemis told him, with a small smile. She wasn't crying anymore.

The speedster didn't want this to be their end. Now, of all times, when they finally realized what their teammates knew. But he knew he wouldn't be able to outrun this one. And oddly enough, he didn't want to. Part of him was perfectly content with him ending like this.

"I love you too, Arty." He told her without hesitation. "Just close your eyes, I promise, you and I will be Safe and Sound."

__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh<em>  
><em>Oohhh<em>_

As their world lit up, they hung onto each other. Safe and Sound.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried writing this ):<strong>

**~iSniffMarkers**


End file.
